User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Onimi
. The jester behind the Supreme Overlord....]]Hello guys! Today, here's my thirtieth-one PE proposal, and it's about Onimi, the hidden true main antagonist of the Star Wars: The New Jedi Order book series. As you may know, I make this proposal following the epic release of The Rise of Skywalker. Back to topic, here are my reasons for which why Onimi must be officially approved as PE. WHO IS HE? / WHAT HAS HE DONE? WARNING: These stories took place in the Star Wars Legends continuity, the old Expanded Universe which was rebooted for Disney's Sequel Trilogy. As such, details here may not match the ones seen in Episodes VII, VIII and IX or in the new Canon continuity at all. So if you haven't seen Ep IX yet, relax. There are no spoilers ;) Onimi was a member of the Yuuzhan Vong who was a Sharper and member of the elite but became a Shamed One after his attempt to graft Yammosk tissue onto his brain failed and left him deformed mentally and physically, blaming the Vong's gods for his situation. However, Onimi gained Force-sensitivity and thus the ability to use the Force. As such, Onimi was able to take control of Shimrra Jamaane, the Vong's Supreme Overlord, while posing as his court jester. Desiring to be the salvation of his race, Onimi orchestrated the Yuuzhan Vong invasion on the galaxy far, far away. During the war orchestrated by Onimi's machinations, trillions of lives are lost (including Chewbacca and Anakin Solo) and the Vong succeed at destroying the New Republic with the Battle of Coruscant, taking over several Republic-aligned worlds. Meanwhile, Onimi grows desperate to contain the supposed "Jeedai" heresy and initiates violent purges on the Yuuzhan Vong, killing them en masse and sending many loyal Vongs on pointless endeavors throughout the war. However, the Yuuzhan Vong's victories come to an end when the crippled New Republic reorganizes itself into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, starting to taking over their planets. After Luke Skywalker alongside Jacen and Jaina Solo penetrate into the chambers of Shimrra Jamaane during the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar and succeed in killing the Supreme Overlord, Onimi reveals himself to have been the mastermind the whole time and blames Jacen and Jaina from being the Vong gods as well as announcing his intentions to continue with the war to exterminate all life in the galaxy so he can achieve godhood. However, the combined efforts of the Solo twins eventually lead Onimi to lose his connection to the Force, leading him to lose control of all the toxins he was going to use against. Defeated, Onimi is dissolved into a puddle of foul hydrocarbons which are absorbed by the floor of Shimrra's ship, which dies itself a few moments later. As a result, the war finally comes to an end and many of the Yuuzhan Vong kill themselves or surrender. WHAT'S THE WORK? Star Wars: The New Jedi Order is a multi-author Star Wars book series published by Del Rey between 1999 and 2003. Taking place in the Star Wars Legends continuity, the story was set some years after Return of the Jedi and featured the Yuuzhan Vong, an extra-galactic warrior species, trying to take over the far, far away galaxy as their own, leading Luke Skywalker and his allies from the New Republic to face them. In spite of being one of Lucasfilm's best known large-scale projects, the series became infamous for its dark tone and killing of several beloved characters, like our dear Chewbacca (hence why Disney spared him canonically ;) MORAL EVENT HORIZON Although not seen in the films or television shows like many PEs of the franchise like Exar Kun or Cronal, Onimi is evil like many of the franchise's best villains, but perhaps more destructive and genocidal than other bad guys of greater scale like Emperor Palpatine or Grand Moff Tarkin. A member of the Yuuzhan Vong species, Onimi desires to take over the galaxy far, far away as his own even if it means taking it by force. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Onimi definitely crosses it when he sends several members of his own species to their deaths on pointless endeavors constantly. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? A member of the warlike Yuuzhan Vong, Onimi was once a gifted Shaper who came from having good intentions to become irredeemably evil. Back during his youth, Onimi became an outcast and was branded as a Shamed One due his failed experiments to fill his eight cortex, resulting him into becoming malformed and hideous yet acquiring the ability to use the Force in the process. However, rather than admitting his own fault, Onimi pinned the blame instead on the gods of the Yuuzhan Vong for his afflictions. Upon becoming aware that their galaxy was doomed for all the damage they had done, Onimi opted to use his newfound powers to enslave the mind of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane to orchestrated a trek towards the galaxy far, far away to search for a new home. However, over the course of the years, Onimi's intentions of becoming the salvation of his race totally changed. Being extremely cunning, Onimi hide his powers and intellect from the Yuuzhan Vong and had no problems on orchestrating the Yuuzhan Vong War, leading to a brutal campaigned whose strings he pulled that saw hundreds of trillions individuals, species and world annihilated by the Vong, demonstrating how ruthless and unmerciful Onimi really was. Onimi's cruel efforts even brought the Fall of Coruscant when the Yuuzhan Vong attack the planet under "Jamaane"'s orders and perform a terrorist attack on it until most of the survivors evacuated the planet whereas one hundred billions of its inhabitants were killed or enslaved by the Vong. And if that wasn't enough, due growing desperate to contain the supposed "Jeedai" heresy, Onimi starts violent purges on the Vong, slaughtering his own people en masse and wasting the lives of loyal Yuuzhan Vong on pointless missions throughout the war, showing us how bloodthirsty Onimi could come to be for the sake to keep the powers he could have used to do good for his people. However, Onimi reached his highest point once Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane got killed. Upon abducting Jaina Solo, Onimi revealed her about how he had been pulling Jamaane's strings the whole time, depicting his extreme arrogance, and accuses her and her brother Jacen from being the Yuuzhan Vong gods who supposedly have the fault for his afflictions, not wanting to recognize his fault. However, Onimi takes the opportunity to reveal his intentions to continue with the war until all life in the galaxy far, far away is gone so he can elevate into godhood and be seen as a god by the Vong in spite of all the atrocities he committed, showing us how delusional and power hungry Onimi was the whole time. By this point, it's clear that his once good intentions to do what he felt was going to benefit his species, which he was willing to sacrifice for his own skin, are all but gone. As such, we can say that in conclusion, Onimi was a twisted and cruel monster obsessed with his own success whose sole purpose was bringing destruction, pain, genocide and death wherever he went to spit on the faces of the Yuuzhan Vong gods he abandoned in his own hubris for something which was his fault. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Onimi to be officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals